


Obsesión

by VioletStwy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStwy/pseuds/VioletStwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quieres meterte bajo su piel, que sea tu imagen la única en su cabeza y borrar todas las heridas que Itachi dejó en él. Quieres que Sasuke te necesite tanto como tú lo necesitas a él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. De Naruto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dilaurentis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dilaurentis).



> Titulo: obsessió
> 
> Palabras: 1 024
> 
> Two Shot
> 
> Berry says, Dedicado DiLaurentis por su cumpleaños
> 
> Estándar Disclaimer aplicado. Naruto no me pertenece.

El viento mece las cortinas y los rayos del sol se cuelan por la ventana, hay una fina capa de polvo cubriendo el suelo y los muebles, todo con excepción de la cama que se ve tan impecable como siempre. Quitas las flores marchitas que están en la mesa de noche y colocas la chaqueta en el sillón. No importa si se ensucia.

— ¿Sakura vino a visitarte?

Es una mera formalidad, lo sabes. Las flores marchitas, el polvo y la ventana abierta solo lo confirman. Nada ha cambiado en tres días. Nada ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuviste allí. Tomas la chaqueta y lo cubres con ella intentando que eso compense las noches frías que tuvo que pasar. Le vez fruncir el ceño pero no se deshace de la prenda. Es una buena señal, supones.

Vas hasta la entrada y escuchas la leve alteración en su perfecta respiración. Una reacción preocupada quieres pensar. ¿Tiene miedo de que te vayas? Imposible e irónico. Cierras la puerta y la ventana y colocas flores nuevas.

— ¿Alguien ha venido? — tanteas completamente seguro de cuál va a ser la respuesta: silencio. Ves el fantasma de lo que debió haber sido una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios. Sakura te lo ha dicho, ya nadie va a esa ala del hospital. Ningún enfermo quiere ser trasladado allí y con el tiempo enfermeras y doctores dejaron de atender al único paciente del lugar.

Lo abandonaron a su suerte por lo que hizo, por lo que quiso hacer. Sakura también te lo ha dicho, que le dejes, que no vuelvas, que esa persona merece eso y más por todo lo que te hizo.

Ahora, y en retrospectiva, sabes que eso es cierto, pero a pesar de todo eres consciente de que no serias capaz de dejarlo solo. No antes, no ahora, nunca. Y juras que ese sentimiento que te oprime el pecho cada vez que consideras la posibilidad de dejar de visitarlo no es lástima. No podrías sentir lástima por Sasuke Uchiha. Ni siquiera como está ahora, ciego y negándose a moverse solo o a hablar.

— Deberías salir al patio—Imposible, te dices.

Eres cruel y lo sabes. Cada vez que lo visitas dices lo mismo, pero es que cuando lo ves imágenes y pensamientos se agolpan en tu cabeza.

_Lo merece._

_Es su culpa._

_¿Va a estar bien?_

_Es lo justo._

Todos tan contradictorios como ciertos. Te sientes miserable solo por pensar esas cosas, pero eres humano y es lo menos que puedes permitirte.

Te acomodas a su lado y le ayudas a sentarse. Esta vez está tranquilo, más manejable que de costumbre. Le cambias las vendas y le acercas un plato de comida junto a una bolsa de tomates.

No te gusta pensar que pasaría con Sasuke si no estuvieras allí, pero te agrada que dependa solo de ti. Suspiras alejando esos pensamientos de tu cabeza y quitas el plato cuando él termina de comer. Tomas su rostro y le miras fijamente un largo rato. Su piel está tan pálida como siempre y sigue siendo suave. Continúas palpando ahora su cuello con marcas de viejas heridas. Sonríes levemente al ver que no se ha inmutado. No esperabas menos de alguien como Sasuke.

Deshaces el nudo de su bata y se la quitas con lentitud, no te sorprendes, conoces bien ese cuerpo y no es la primera vez que haces esto. Le tomas de la mano y lo halas fuera de la cama, la bata blanca cae como peso muerto en el suelo. Haces nota mental de recogerla luego. Hace frio, Sasuke está desnudo y sabes que no le gusta esperar.

Abres la puerta del pequeño baño y lo guías hacía dentro.

— ¿Quieres que te cargue hasta la bañera? — Sasuke gruñe en respuesta y tú ríes. Le ves moverse solo, con elegancia y sin ayuda hacía la tina. Se queda allí sentado: esperando. Sabes qué espera.

Recoges las mangas de tu camisa y te acercas a él, esponja en mano. Sientes el escalofrió que recorre su cuerpo cuando comienzas a lavarle con suavidad. Empiezas con su cuello y desciendes lentamente hasta su pecho. Te muerdes los labios mientras continúas bajando. Tienes que acercarte tanto que sientes su aliento golpearte la mejilla.

Te has mentido todo este tiempo si has intentado dejarle, abandonarlo como hizo él contigo aquella vez, haciendo añicos la imagen perfecta de lo que era un amigo. Eras inocente. Pero cada vez que pretendes no volver te encuentras a los cinco minutos justo frente a su puerta sin saber en qué momento exactamente te marchaste de la oficina del Hokage, tu oficina. Las veces que eso ocurre Sasuke te espera con una sonrisa socarrona adornando su rostro.

_Tonto perdedor._

Sabes que eso es lo que piensa. Y lo eres. Mientras te giras y notas la cercanía de sus rostros, tanto que puedes ver lo agrietados que están los labios de Sasuke, sabes que él tiene razón. Y lo besas. Presionando tu boca contra la de él, que está fría. Mueves tus labios sin esperar reacción alguna de su parte pero tampoco resistencia. Cuelas tu lengua dentro de su boca y le acaricias el paladar.

Solo tú lo estas besando, sin embargo encuentras masoquistamente reconfortante su falta de negatividad. Le tomas de las mejillas profundizando el contacto, sientes la saliva resbalar por la comisura de su boca y le muerdes para probar el metálico sabor de su sangre. Eres un tonto perdedor porque a pesar de no ser quién debe mantenerse encerrado en esa habitación eres el único prisionero de la misma.

Sasuke sigue controlándote a placer, como siempre. Eres tú el que no puede vivir sin verle, sin tocarle y sabes que a él tú presencia o la falta de ella le da igual.

Pero quieres meterte bajo su piel, que sea tu imagen la única en su cabeza y borrar todas las heridas que Itachi dejó en él. Quieres que Sasuke te necesite tanto como tú lo necesitas a él. Y mientras lo halas fuera de la bañera, lo envuelves en una toalla y le guías de regreso a la habitación, sigues creyendo ciegamente que puedes lograrlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un año, y algo más después, por fin terminé esto.  
> Para mi linda Sandra.

No sabes qué hora es, ni siquiera si es de día o de noche, lo único de lo que eres consciente es que tienes frio y que entonces la manta no está haciendo un buen trabajo.

El invierno no tiene mucho reparo en congelar tu pequeña habitación y tú no quieres levantarse a cerrar la ventana, no es tu trabajo. Dando una mirada al pasado, a los meses que llevas allí, nunca has hecho algo por voluntad propia y quizá es ese empeño en negarte a hacer cosas lo único que mantiene vivo un resquicio del orgullo que posees.

El orgullo Uchiha que duele cada segundo que permaneces allí.

Recuerdas como al principio, luego del juicio y la sentencia, muchos de tus antiguos conocidos, porque llamarlos compañeros sería acércalos mucho y ellos siempre estuvieron lejos, habían ido a visitarte. Recuerdas los gritos y el llanto de Sakura, el largo discurso de Kakashi y las extrañas palabras de ese sujeto Sai. Recuerdas el silencio de Naruto.  
Recuerdas como con el pasar del tiempo dejaron de insistir, nada iba a ser como antes, no iba a sonreír como pretendían que lo hiciera y no iba a aceptar estar en el lugar que hizo que Itachi se sacrificara. No personarías a Konoha.

Recuerdas la última visita de Sakura, como tomó tu mano y la apretó durante horas mientras hablaba sin parar sobre las cosas que había hecho, sobre lo que tú habías hecho. Fue, de alguna forma, entretenido que ella de todas las personas intentara llegar a ti con tantas ganas, que buscara una respuesta con tanta desesperación cuando la única persona a la que sabías debías darle una respuesta nunca preguntaba nada. Recuerdas que cuando le respondiste a Sakura, como ella quería, dejó de visitarte. La realidad es muy fuerte para algunas personas.

En honor a la verdad no hizo ninguna mella en ti que todos dejaran de visitarte, en honor al pasado, no todos lo hicieron.

Hay uno, el mismo de siempre, que continua viniendo religiosamente como si aquello fuera a suponer alguna diferencia. Naruto siempre ha sido un cabezota y ni la guerra ni los años han podido cambiar eso. 

Sin embargo, y es lo que últimamente te está costando admitir, puede que si esté suponiendo una diferencia. Mínima, del tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler pero que amenaza con aplastarte cuando la consideras detenidamente. Tal y como la constante gota de agua doblega la dureza de la roca Naruto está logrando hacer que respondas. Primero son tonterías, reacciones que podrías atribuir a cualquier cosa menos a su presencia, un bufido, un suspiro, un respingo.

Pero han aumentado, ha sacado silabas, movimientos y sonrisas de ti, las ha robado. Y te asusta. Que Naruto provoque eras cosas te da terror. No puedes permitir que alguien tenga ese poder, la última persona que lo tuvo se fue y te dejó solo. 

Necesitas, con desesperación, convencerte de que sigues en control, de que Naruto nunca podrá, ni ha podido, someterte. Que eres tú quien lo domina a él, siempre. Comienzas lento.  
Con un roce, con un asentimiento. Puedes oler la desesperación de Naruto a millas de distancia y eres capaz de usar ese sentimiento tan puro en su contra, nunca nadie ha dicho que seas un tipo bueno y esto sólo lo confirma. Porque Naruto parece tan necesitado de ti que comienzas a darle cosas, cosas que quiere, pero a la vez robas todo de él. Para el final de la semana estás seguro de que Naruto pasa más tiempo contigo que en la oficina del Hokage, su oficina, y eso está bien. Él está volviendo a pertenecerte, como antes, ya no es el héroe de la aldea, ahora sólo es el dobe que roba besos de un criminal rango S. 

Lo bueno del poder sólo un poco puede hacer una gran diferencia, y cuando sabes que eres más importante que cualquier aldea que ya no hay ‘Sakura-chan’ que lo aparte de ti percibes la cantidad de poder que tienes. Sobre Naruto, sobre las personas que lo rodean, sobre todos. 

Y la verdad es que a partir de allí, del momento exacto en el que Naruto sostiene tu cara y sus manos calientes aprietan tus mejillas, todo se trastoca.  
Para malos gustos, ese es el baño más cutre del mundo. Para cosas sin importancia, hay una venganza que ha dejado de significar tanto.

Y cuando comienzas a pensar tanto en él, como estás seguro él piensa en ti, das la partida por perdida. Los buenos luchadores saben cuando una guerra es imposible de ganar. Porque has dejado de obsesionarte con la venganza y has comenzado a hacerlo con Naruto.

Y cuando se marchan, lejos a un lugar donde nadie nos conozca, Sasuke, nadie. Lo menos que piensas es que hay una aldea a tu espalda que ha perdido a su Hokage. Lo menos en lo que piensas es que sería una venganza perfecta porque Naruto te empuja hacia adelante mientras murmura promesas de mañanas frescas y noches calidad que vivirán juntos.


End file.
